


warmth

by Baby_olive



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, Cute, Drunk Sex, Fluff and Smut, Gay, M/M, Phone Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sex Toys, Slow Updates, Smut, What Have I Done, Why Did I Write This?, lolol, soft
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-16 21:28:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29706819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Baby_olive/pseuds/Baby_olive
Summary: Hidden deep within, dream has always felt it. The pulling of his soul, towards him. George. The need for him. Since the day his eyes fell upon him. From day one they've always felt it, the pull. Both of them. And yet, theres still doubt in the back of both males minds.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 35





	1. part1

**Author's Note:**

> hello, i'm rather new to this. i have written fan fiction before, but the fandom i wrote it to turned rather toxic. but this fandom seems to be so nice to me so i'm taking the risk, please don't comment any hate. but i am open to comments on what i can do better. 
> 
> {warnings}  
> there will be smut and A LOT of it.  
> Probably some public shit.  
> kinky shit. LOTS OF IT.

Dream sat in this room, lights off, computer on, the glow was faint as he played. All that could be heard we're small cusses, the tapping of his fingers and a faint purr coming from patches. Dreams eyes aggressively scour the screen as he watches his surroundings through the screen. The discord tab is to the left of his screen, admitting a faint light, dull compared to light from the rest of his set up. Then he sees him pop. George was active. His fingers scurry to his mouse. Clicking the discord tab so it is to his view. Shortly after Georges icon pings to the top of his messages. “ oh my fuck, he's messaged me” was all that ran through dreams head. they'd been talking romantically for quite some time now, he was sure that George only saw it as harmless joking, but to dream he meant every word he said. He clicked the icon and waited a second as his computer directed him to the messages that seemed to still be loading. There it was, the message read “hey Dreamieeeee” the spark inside dream seemed to be relit by these words. He tapped the keyboard “afternoon George, how are you love?” it wasn't the afternoon where he was, but it was to George. He’d taken note into the timezones so he could know when the male was asleep. The ping snatched him from his thoughts. It was George. The reply read “Haha, you really do pay attention to time zones, it's cute. But i'm good, better now that i'm talking to you.” His flirt although it was a joke, made the furnace in dreams heart roar, the fuel being the olders word. He swiftly replied “ you're such a flirt, yes I remembered, I like talking to you of course I remembered.” as he typed this the corner of his cheek pulled into a small smile. He wasn't lying, he really did like talking george. A lot. George sent a simple yet needed message “call?” Dream replied immediately “of course” after that he heard the sound that symbolised a call, a sound that now brought him comfort. a sound which months ago dream would have most likely dreaded. But now, with george. It felt like something he needed, the others' voice set him alight. A feeling that dream loved and seemed to chase. He was broken from his mind by George's soft voice saying “dream? You there” he’d zoned out. Again, lost in his thoughts of George “uh yeah i'm here, just a little side tracked at the moment” a moment of silence was shared, George must have been thinking. “Hmm, thinkin bout what” the other male stuttered and shoved the question off by saying “ you should come visit me, i'll pay for the ticket and all. But George come to Florida, please” desperation seemed to lace his voice. He needed this, he needed it to feel real. “When?” was all he heard. “This week, if that's okay with you, i know it's really soon, but i want to see you… to know you” the last part but a whisper. “speak up dream, i can't hear you love” dream rolled his head back before going back closer to his mic. “ I want to know you” he said this slow, and deeply. Knowing the effect this would have on george. “God dream… fine. I'll come” that fire in dreams heart grew bigger, seeming to envelope him, entirely. Wait really? was all dream said “yes really” Dream was on top of the world in that moment, he'd get to see George for the first time. He was ecstatic. His heart was racing. He had needed this. Then the anxiety hit him, what if George didn't like the real him. What if…. He wasn't enough. “You there dream…?” it rang through his head. “ what if you don't like me, or if im not… enough” the words felt like poison in his mouth. Until he heard a sigh from george. “Dream, i want to know you. Every version of you. I need to know you, no matter the cost.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm gonna update this as much as i can although i'll mostly post short chapters often rather than long ones not so often. if i do take a while to update, assume that i've gotten sad or that i'm writing a bigger chapter than I'm comfortable with. So it'll take me awhile


	2. part2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lolol  
> guys.  
> im really new to this website.  
> what are kudos....?  
> and hits....?  
> google told me to say thank you for the kudos, so THANK YOU!!!

The two continued chatting until dream realised that George sounded sleepy. He didn't think it was late for him, he was too tired from all the talking and planning to even think about timezones. Him and George had been non stop talking about what they planned to do. Forn the most part they agreed that they were happy as long as they were together, there was also some scattered talk about inviting sapnap to come along. After all he was their best friend and they didn't want him to feel left out by the whole situation. So it only seemed right. The date they set up was further away then when Dream had originally planned. His idea was to get george and sapnap to his as soon as possible like within the next few days but george convinced him that it would be best to do it some time next week so they could bring it up with sapnap, pack, plan, and dream would be able to clean up his house which on the call he had mentioned that it was a brothel at this current time. So now what they had to do was bring it up with sapnap. They had both agreed they should join a voice chat on their server together and get him to join, then bring it up with him. If they couldn't come then George would still come as planned and they'd plan for Sapnap to come later on in the month or even year, whenever suited him best. They joined the voice call and began to spam ping sapnap as he wasn't active at the moment. After a few minutes of spam pinging he became active. And got the message that they wanted him to join the call. “what do you guys want” was the first thing he said followed by an incoherent spam of words from georges mouth consisting of words such as dream, plane, fly, next week. Although it seemed to be almost impossible to decipher sapnap got it “oh, wait we're going to dreams?” although he was right his voice was laced with confusion. Dream sighed. “Yeah it was my idea, I'm paying for the tickets and all. Our plan is you both pack this week and I clean my house then half way through next week. Preferably on a Thursday or something like that, we’ll just spend 3 or 4 days hanging out and looking at attractions” he said this rather calmly so that sapnap got this idea. sapnap gave an agreeing hum. “Okay, so next week. Thursday me and George fly over?” Quick to answer he said, yes, that's the plan. Are you able to make it? There was silence well sapnap assumable looked at his mental timetable. “Yeah I can make it” the call erupted with noise and George and dream celebrated. This was great. They’d all get to see eachother like they'd been planning for months now. Only this time it was almost guaranteed. After their celebrations died down, all 3 of them just talked casually. About their lives and what they'd do if the other two came to see them and all the attractions in their hometowns. Around 3 hours into the call they all agreed they were tired and that it was probably time they all hopped off the call, after all they all had some sort of life. Dream realised he had barely slept due to gaming and talking to george and sapnap. So once off the call he slowly walked over to his bed and sat down, just admiring the feeling. Then the tiredness hit him and he fell back into his covers and wrapped himself up in them. Completely consumed by the warmth. Soon after he fell into slumber. A seemling dreamless slumber, well dreamless until it wasn't. He was at the beach. He'd never liked the beach. It had some irrational fear attached to it. Maybe it was that it was the edge of the continent or maybe it was the endlessness. But something seemed to keep pulling him toward the ocean. Like it called him. He walked closer to it. And closer till he heard George call his name. George? Why was he here? He questioned this for a while. In his dreamscape it seemed like hours but in the dream it amounted to seconds. As shortly after he felt a hand grab his hand he looked over to see George next to him, smiling brightly. 


	3. part3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I was literally playing Minecraft while writing this  
> also lol, this chapter is on dream's emotions and a bit on a past that I'm building on.

He had always thought that George had the most beautiful smile, the way he felt about the ocean was almost the way he felt about george. The ocean was beautiful, and he could gaze upon it from afar or dip his feet in the water. By the shore, he was safe. But any deeper and it felt unpredictable. He could flirt with George and hold him even. But he would never know how George felt about him until he asked, asking…. It felt like drowning, even just the thought made him worry. George called for him, like the ocean, the ocean seemed inviting. Like george. But dream knew it was unpredictable. So he never asked or questioned. He looked back to the version of George his mind had created. He seemed the same as regular george. Sweet and inviting. This was a dream, George would never know what happens in here, he thought. Then acted. He looked at George longingly for a second, then acted. Leaning in slowly, testing the waters. Then waiting for George to make the next move… He felt George's lips brush his, they were soft, and glossy. It felt like he had chapstick on, that seemed like a George thing. Dream gripped the side of his face, softly. He pulled him closer. So he could savour this moment. He knew when he woke up he'd most likely forget this once he woke up. So now, as he dreamt, he wanted to remember. The sound of the waves, George's taste, the feeling in his heart, the need… for more. George pulled away from the kiss to catch his breath, then he just hugged dream and put his face in the crevasse of his neck and sat there for a moment, until he motioned to the soft patch of grass that was just up a hill that was located not too far from the ocean. They walked. And then, the grasp of George's hand felt as though it was no longer there, where was he? Dream looked around desperately. George was gone. And dream was awake. Alone in his bed, he looked over, god… he'd slept ages it was around 5am, his bed always seemed bigger in the morning. Lonelier. This was his life. He was lonely, it felt like it never ended. He pulled himself out of his bed, and he hobbled to the kitchen to make himself a coffee, like every morning, patches walked over to her food bowl signaling she was hungry so he refilled her food before making himself some toast. While eating he scrolled through his phone, twitter was just as boring as usual, so he decided to tweet something as it had been a while and he didn't want people to think he was dead or something. “ morning guys, how are we all?” simple. The like automatically started to role in. comments too, think like, good you? Or I'm not okay… Dream never understood people who openly expressed how they felt. Maybe he was just reserved. But he could never say something like that without playing it off as a joke. He continued to watch the likes and comments roll in until he saw it. George had commented. “I'm a little tired after talking with you and sap, but i'm good!” as soon as he saw it his fingers subconsciously started to type a reply “ ahhh sorry for keeping you up, but i'm glad you're good” he smiled at this thinking of george of course. His stomach gained butterflies at the thought of this, but at the point he was at now butterflies were nothing new to him, just a single message from George made him blush. Easily. Dream hated and loved this. He loved that he felt this way because it meant that he could feel. But he didnt know how to feel because he wasn't still used to liking guys.


	4. part4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is way shorter than usual, im just really tired mentally. I promise that this is only temporary. im sorry for any inconvenience. ill have a regular-sized chapter next week

To dream, some part of his mind was still against the idea of liking guys. Even George. It kind of felt wrong. Like it wasn’t meant to be. But when he had feelings for guys it was so different from when he had feelings for girls, girls didn’t make him feel any different, when they flirted with him he felt a small creep of disgust, but when guys flirted with him, he found himself blushing.   
This never happened with girls, only guys. That must have been a giveaway for his sexuality for him. I mean there was little to no attraction to girls for him. He’d known for a while, a year or two maybe? He was out to most of his friends and family and they all completely accepted him. But to his online friends it never felt necessary, he knew they wouldn’t think of him differently. So he never mentioned it. So it had never really came up in regular conversation, no need to answer it.

Over the next few days, George sapnap and dream called a lot to keep the others updated on what was happening or if the plan had changed in any way whatsoever. It didn’t really seem to change all they really did was talk while they packed or while dream clean up his house. Blasting music in the background. The day of the meetup was fast approaching, only a day away now. Dream was ecstatic, he could wait to see his best friends for the first time. Dream had finished cleaning his house and setting up both the guest rooms. He had the week completely. Now all that was left to do was wait, dream did everything he could imagine. He read books, drew, played games, and had a few showers. For him, it was about 12pm he decided he should go to sleep now because George and sapanp would arrive around 8 am and he got up at 7. So it only seemed smartest. He walked to his room and plopped himself on his bed falling into a seemingly dreamless sleep until he was awoken by his alarm. He lazily rolled over. Fuck it was 7:30 he quickly rushed around his house getting ready. Then rushed to the airport. Surprisingly enough he got there just as George and sapanp had arrived. The plan had been sapnap would fly to Georges and they would fly to dream the next day. So they were both on the same plane. Dream was anxiously standing there in a vibrant green hoodie. He thought it'd make it easier for the two to find him. He was right because a few seconds later he heard someone calling “clay, over here!!”


End file.
